


Ringabel's Prank

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Bravely Default Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Therion learning the hard way from stealing from Ringabel.





	Ringabel's Prank

Therion waited until Ringabel was distracted then snatched his money pouch when he wasn’t looking. The vagrant was too busy impressing women with his charms and good looks. The thief hid behind a group of people once the baby bird came over holding many shopping bags.

_“PFF! Looks can be deceiving!”_

“Ringabel, where’s your money pouch?”

“It’s behind my-“

Ringabel turned his head looking down at his back pocket. He realized his money pouch was gone. He scratched the back of his head.

“I could have sworn my money pouch was behind my pocket…”

The vagrant checked his other pocket and found his money pouch.

“Found it!”

Ringabel opened the pouch that had his money. Edea gave Ringabel the money she owed him.

“Thanks, Edea!”

“I knew it was smart making two pouches! I feel sorry for the idiot that stole your fake money pouch!”

Therion’s eyes widened. He checked the pouch but did not find anything suspicious. He shook it and seemed like money was inside judging by the weight and the feeling. He opened it up and a loud gunshot sound went through the whole bar making everyone jump. Therion’s face was covered with white stuff he did not want to know and his eyes started to sting badly. The thief collapsed on the ground yelling in pain. Ringabel came over laughing hysterically. Edea, Agnes, and Tiz were laughing so hard. The fake pouch was a trap to stun thieves and had a tractor for them to get arrested.

“That’s why you don’t steal someone’s pouches! HAHAHAHA!”

Ringabel took his fake pouch.

“PUSSY!”

Everyone was yelling at Therion and calling him a thief. A group of guards came over and dragged the thief away.

“What is that white stuff anyways?”

Ringabel whispered into Edea’s ear.

“Whipped cream mixed with pepper spray.”

“That must hurt like hell…”

Tiz was drinking water while Agnes was chatting with Magnolia and Yew.

“Serves him right.”

Agnes had her hand on her chin.

"Ringabel, has anyone told you that Alfyn looks like you?"

Ringabel was confused.

"Who's that?"


End file.
